Recently, electronic devices, for example, may be implemented in forms of smartphones or wearable devices attached to a user's body part. Electronic devices implemented in various forms may provide various functions according to application programs (hereinafter referred to as applications) installed. The utilizations of the electronic devices may be maximized through various functions provided from the applications.
The application program, for example, may be downloaded from a mobile market connected via network, and may be freely installed to or deleted from an electronic device according to user's needs. The application, for example, may be generated by a manufacturer of the electronic device, a publisher of an operating system (OS) mounted on the electronic devices, mobile communication carriers, and other application publishers.
Since applications downloaded from the mobile market are generated by the various manufacturers, icons (or widgets) of the applications may be generated with different concepts. Furthermore, the icon concepts of the downloaded applications may be different from the overall concept of the OS of the electronic devices.
For example, in relation to the electronic devices, the icons of the applications may be outputted to a home screen. However, since the icons of the applications, as mentioned above, are generated with an independent design concept, they may not be matched with an overall user interface (UI) (for example, application icons, widgets, a home screen, a lock screen, fonts, representative colors, and so on) of an electronic device through the same design language.
Furthermore, a user of the electronic device may want to configure an overall UI of the electronic device with a theme that the user wants, instead of a concept predefined by the manufacturer.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.